


Punishment.

by Cherryplasy11



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Begging, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Demons, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Kinky, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Power Imbalance, Pregnant Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Safewords, Strip Tease, Tails, Talk of stillbirth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Whipping, cervix touching, degrading, talk of miscarriage, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Reich found himself in heat, leaving him completely useless. He finally went to visit His (Possibly) Ex-Husband, Leaving his son with his Father.Yeah, he is in for a shock.Warning-Third Reich x SovietMentioned WWIIStalin & Hitler Mention.Cunt/Pussy/ETC, is used to describe genitalia.Head the Tags.
Relationships: Germany/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic), Third Reich/USSR
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Warning-  
> Third Reich x Soviet  
> Mentioned WWII  
> Stalin & Hitler Mention.  
> Cunt/Pussy/ETC, is used to describe genitalia.  
> Head the Tags. 
> 
> Italic=Russian  
> Bold=German
> 
> Height for the two: https://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/sizes.html?base_ft=23&base_in=12&comp_ft=19&comp_in=5

Reich stood in the snow as he looked at the house in front of him. His cigarette hanging loosely in his jaw. He was in Moscow, Soviet Union Territory. Looking on he placed a hand on his abdomen wincing. He could feel the liquid his body produced drip down his thighs. He had left his son with his father, hoping that the empire would take care of him while Reich was dead. He looked to the side. Why did he allow this to happen? Why did he allow the Treaty to be broken? Shaking his head he went to the door and put the cigarette out. He placed a hand over his heart feeling the beating organ before knocking. He stood there waiting. Looking up to see his Ex at the door, A shotgun in his hand. Reich closed his eyes waiting to feel his life drain before him, However, He was met with warmth. Shooting his eyes open he looked to see Soviet embracing him in a hug. "I missed you." He said his voice sounded as if it was keeping his body from breaking down into sobs. Soon though his husband picked him up. "You fucking hurt me," Soviet said walking down to his basement. "I should blow your goddamn head off if I'm being honest. That's what Stalin told me to do." Soviet said dropping Reich down on a particularly uncomfortable table. "I have something much more fun plan though," Soviet said. Reich could feel his Arms get cuffed to the table he watched the Russian leave causing him to panic. Was Soviet planning on Torturing him before killing him? He whimpered at the thought before crossing his legs feeling a strike of pain go up from his abdomen. He closed his legs feeling the liquid drip between them. He had come in his uniform, expecting to be shot and thrown to the dogs. He knew that his crotch would be soaked, He didn't expect to be tortured. 

He watched a Soviet returned with a box. " _I'm going to make you pay"_ Soviet reached into the box and pulled out a knife. " _Remember the Rules?"_ Reich nodded and watched as the other's hand went between his legs the knife in his right hand. " _Tell me then,"_ the Soviets voice rang out pressing down onto the other's cunt that was between his legs. _"O-One-Fuck- Speak Russian when spoken to."_ Reich's hips bucked up into Soviet's hand, his body begging to be touched, to be mated to. Soviet smirked. " _If I knew you were going to be this fucking wet I would've met you in your office before you ran,"_ Reich turned red but moaned out feeling the other's hand press down harder. " _You better continue or I will continue to do this all night."_ Swallowing Reich spoke again. _"D-Do what you are t-told when asked,"_ Reich said. He squeaks feeling a hand press down. There were 6 Rules that Reich followed, Each one either to Degrade or make him compliant. The German spoke after calming his breathing, _"You are not in charge, you obey your master."_ Reich howels out feeling the other press down harder his body begging to cum. " _If you are being punished be expected to be already stretched out. If it's been a while, you will be stretched out during foreplay."_ " _With your cunt being soaked I don't think you need to be stretched. Unless your_ _cervix needs to be~"_ Reich whimpered. " _If you moan a different name, you have to expect to be fucked whenever, And no toys for 2 weeks,"_ _Reich said. "Always refer to your master as Sir or master when being punished, or Daddy when not being punished."_ Reich bucked up into the hand whimpering. " _You will use the safe word when you have to. When you're in pain or when your body can't take anymore." "What is it?" "Blueberries."_ Reich felt his boyfriend's lips in case his own. He watched as the other grabbed his knife and gave Reich a look, that was like, "Do you want me to cut your uniform." Looking down at the now ruined Uniform pants. He nodded and the uniforms Top was cut at the seams, The armband was branded with the wearer's sign followed suit. It's poetic really, it feels as if a weight is lifted over his shoulders. He felt his legs get chained down He pulled upon them. " _When did you get this done?_ " " _Around a week ago, I knew that you were going into heat and decided that since your country fell, we could have something like this." "The kids?" "There up with dad, East and West left once they heard you went into hiding."_ Reich nodded before whining feeling something go between his legs. His back attempting to Arch up feeling Soviet press against his clit. His husband bit his tongue. He liked watching the other come undone in front of him, Reich was his, and his only. 

This was punishment though he reminded himself. He had to hurry up and get ready. 

He sheds his brown trenchcoat and grabbed a 12in bullwhip and undid its binds. Cracking it a few times, (It's been 5 years since he last used one.) He knew that Reich couldn't see him doing this. The last time he used this Reich couldn't sit for a few weeks, The moan and squeaks the other made was amazing. He still was able to hear them when the other sat down. The last time he did this the other wasn't even being punished. He sat it down and tied a blindfold around the other's eyes. The former ruler whine. Soviet grabbed the whip and cracked it by the other's face smirking at the flench. He cracked it a few more times and moved the other off the table; the binds being taken off for a second before binding the other again. He Cracked it by the other's skin watching the other. He finally cracked it on the other's lower thigh and heard a cry of pain from him. He smacked there a few more times before moving towards the upper thigh. Listening to the other's squeals and whimpers, " _You're already screaming when I barely do anything.~"_ Soviet said. Reich whimpered before squealing out feeling it strike his ass. The soviet male cracked him a few more times before setting the whip down and watched the small pinpricks of blood drip down the other's thighs, Smirking he went over and ran his fingers over them, getting a whimper in return. 

He pushed two fingers into Reich watching the liquid cover his fingers and drip onto them, his fingers pushing easily into the other's cervix. _"How long have you been in heat?" "Around 2 days." "So you've been fingering your self but realized that you couldn't get the same release from a cock stuffed into your cunt?"_ Reich whimpered and pressed his thighs together. _"Your just a fucking cock slut aren't you? You would've gone to anyone to be fucked. To be fucking ravaged. "_ Soviet could feel the egg's shell that was there, Reich's egg would've formed on the first day, then on the second, his heat would've been heightened. He pressed a third finger into the other's cervix. " _Who would you have gone to? Hmm-Italy?"_ Soviet smirked into the other's ear. _"Imperial?"_ Reich whines. _"Your own father? Why did you head there once your country fell hmm?"_ A fourth finger was added. " _Maybe one of the allies? Stay there longer and allowed them to push you down and fuck you?_ _What if you allowed Both Imperial and Italy to kneel before them~"_ Reich moaned feeling his cunt tighten and liquid gush out of him. Chuckling Soviet pulled his fingers out and grabbed one of the discarded clothing that was cut from Reich's body and wiped his hands. " _Do you have more uniforms?" "Yes, but the armband, No." "Why only one?"_ Soviet said flipping the other over and re-Chaining him. _"I just didn't think- " "You were going to fall."_ Nodding Reich splits his leg and felt the cuff go around his ankles, keeping his legs spread. Soviet undid his belt and pulled his pants down and getting in between the other's legs. He pushed into the other groaning while the other laid his head back moaning. Soviet started thrusting nearly immediately listening to the other's moans and the Tables Squeaks. " _I love it when you make those noises~,"_ Soviet said into Reich's ear. " _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck,_ **Soviet!"** Reich whimpered, Soviet was too focused on getting his release that he didn't care that Reich used his own language and called him by his name. _"Such a dirty mouth~ Who's masters dirty little cock slut?~" "M-Me Oh god ME! I'm Masters's little whore!~"_ Soviet smirked and felt liquid drench his legs. " _You better get ready for doing this a lot."_ Soviet came in Reich groaning out watching the white drip out. _"Good Boy~"_ Soviet smirked and kissed Reich. "I-I'm sorry about the pact burning... I didn't know he was going to do that..." Reich said sadly laying his head against Soviet's forehead. Soviet smiled softly. Undoing the blindfold. He saw cracks form on Reich's face where his temple was they moved down further. "He can't hurt you anymore," Soviet said. "I think you should stay here for a few days...The allies would be looking for you. I don't think they would be as kind s I'm being." Soviet pulled out listing to the others whine. "C-Can we cuddle?" Soviet nodded, He wiped Reich off and grabbed a pair of clothes he knew that the other would rather have than the ones he leaves here when the two got a shred of time alone. The last time that happened was nearly 4 years ago. He honestly felt terrible having to leave the other in the hands of Reich, "How is Germany?" "He was crying when we ran, He is with my Father." "How old is he now?" "5, whenever I got the chance I would tell him about you and his brothers. He is excited to meet you."Reich said. "I'll get him tomorrow," Soviet said he felt the other curl into his chest. Soviet wasn't there for a lot of Germany's firsts, The boy was born around 3 months before the two separated, with Reich having the dictator over his shoulder and his mental stability not being the best he must've felt overwhelmed. "D-Did you start drinking again?" Reich was quiet before sadly nodding. "I didn't drink in front of Germany but I did drink..." "Smoking?" Reich nodded again. Both had a bad drinking problem if you can't guess. Reich was able to curve it when he had the twins. Soviet being able to carry a flask around, and take small sips of vodka. 

"Are you scared that Stalin would catch us?" Soviet thought for a moment. "No, but I wouldn't take the chance. He only knows that Hitler died." Reich nodded touching his face feeling the bumps of the cracks. "H-He tested the cyanide on Blondi and her pups..." Reich said. Soviet looked down sadly. Reich always had a soft spot for pets. That must've been the ticket that made him keep his distance. "When did you two stop talking." "About a week before I left. I told him that he would only fail in his quest to gain power and that he would rot." Reich said. Soviet chuckled.

"Guess he did," he said as the two laid down in their shared bed. Cuddling. 


	2. Pregnancy-Month 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning-  
> Third Reich x Soviet  
> Mentioned WWII  
> Stalin & Hitler Mention.  
> Cunt, Pussy, ETC is used to describe genitalia.  
> Talk of Stillborn/Miscarriage.  
> Head the Tags.
> 
> Germany is there and The couple tries something new.

Reich kept his hand over his stomach while he watched Soviet and Germany play on the floor. He smiled. It had been nearly a month since he had moved in and Soviet had been silent about him and Reich staying together. Germany had been excited to meet his father and had been even more excited to meet his siblings and to hear that he was going to be a big brother. There third oldest, Russia, was working on his homework. He was 7. Reich looked up at him. " **Need help?"** He looked up and nodded. Reich got up and walked inside the kitchen to see that he was working on multiplication. " **What problem are you on.** " " _number 10._ " " **Ok, So 9x8, What is 9x7?** _" "63?"_ Reich smiled and nodded. " **Add 9 to that, what is it?"** " _72?_ " Reich nodded, he sat down, while he didn't really get the normal pregnancy symptoms he defiantly could feel the egg move in him and pressing down on his blocked Cervix. While he should be used to it. (with having twins, and two separate sons. All semi-close in age.) He couldn't get used to it. He also couldn't get used to the _Pain_ that came with forming eggs. Russia continued to work occasionally asking for help. " _Mom, Can I feel where the baby is?_ " He asked looking up. Reich looked down surprised before nodding. " _Let me see your hand and-there"_ Reich felt Russia place his hand on the small bump. He smiled feeling Russia gently rub it. " _How long will it be before they are born?"_ " _11 months." "Will they be a boy or a girl?"_ Reich chuckled. " _We won't know till there born, The egg that has it will show what their gender is_ ," Reich said. " _how?" "Well, an egg that has a boy in it will have two little dots on it, while a girl will have a single dot. If they... are stillborn, they will have nothing." "Stillborn?" "The baby, wasn't ready to come out, now what was the next problem you need help with?"_ Reich said it delicately not wanting to fathom the idea of a still-born baby. He remembered his father telling them that he and Weimar were to have an older sibling but they had been laid too soon. Shaking his head he looked back down at the paper. 

Soon there was no sun and the time of 10 o'clock rolled around. " _Is that it?"_ Reich asked. " _Yeah..."Russia said._ Reich looked down, " **What's wrong?** "He said in a soft voice. "W-Why did you act all weird about the stillborn baby?" Russia asked. Reich looked down. "Before I was born, and your uncle Wermir was as well, we were to have an older sibling...The day your grandfather and his husband had them...They were stillborn. They waited weeks for any sign of movement. nothing. When a baby is stillborn, there up with god. I think of it as god needs a new angel. So he takes the purest thing he can have. When he does that, the baby either is a miscarriage or Stillborn." "and every parent fears that their baby won't make it. That is not something I want to think about when you're going to get a little brother or sister" Reich said. "Oh, I'm sorry." "It's fine sweetie, just don't tell anyone else ok?" "Ok, papa!" Russia said he put his homework up and got up. "Can you tuck me in?" Russia asked. Reich nodded and got up wincing feeling the egg move in his body. He followed holding the railing of the staircase. Soviet would be in their room, he already put Germany to bed. "Papa?" Russia said. Reich hummed and went to the 7-year-old's closet and grabbed a pair of blue pajamas. "Can you tell me the story about you and dad meeting?" Reich chuckled and "Looked at him. "How about one of us preparing for our wedding? You already heard that one over a hundred times I'm pretty sure." Russia pouted. "Yeah, but I want to hear it from your view!" Russia said. Reich sighed rolling his eyes. "Ok then." He allowed the other to change. Reich was happy that he was now a stay at home parent. Soviet was gone so much that he hardly had time in the evening for the kids and came home tense and tired. "Ok then," Reich tucked Germany in and sat down on the bed. "It was the fall of 1913. I was barely 13 years old. I was alone walking along the Russian empire and the German empire border, getting flowers for my room. The Russian's always had beautiful flowers at that time. I remembered stumbling upon a particularly beautiful flower that was native to the area. It was a Paeonia tenuifolia, I tried to pick it but I had a big bundle of flowers that took up most of my arm space. I dropped them all onto the ground. I panicked and started to fruitlessly pick them up and only continued to drop them." Reich was chuckling. "I started to cry in frustration. That was until I was met with the sound of boots hitting the ground. I looked up to see the most handsome face, and the sternest look anyone could give. He had two eyes at that time. They both however were a beautiful shade of blue, nearing the color of purple at the same time though." Reich said fondly. "I remembered distinctly that he bent down and started to pick up the flowers that I lost. He gave them to me and picked the one I lost them all to. He twirled it around before smirking and making a Flower crown out of the other flowers he had grabbed and sat it on my head. I was Scarlet! I never met anyone that made my chest flutter like that. The next day I went back. He was there. Each day for however long we would walk along the borders and pick flowers, he would make a flower crown each day."Reich said fondly. "And I still have the first one he ever gave me." He said smiling. "I will find it and show you, but you do now know why he always gives me a bouquet of those flowers. I didn't know at the time though that he was watching me at the time." Reich looked at Russia who now was asleep smiling he kissed the other's forehead. Going over and turning a nightlight on and leaving closing the door. He went to his and Soviets room to see the other sitting there. He was shirtless. Turning red he went over and grabbed some pajamas. 

Soviet walked over and kissed the other on the back of his neck. His hands going around where the bump was. "What took you so long?" Reich sighed. "Russia wanted to hear my side of the story for us meeting." Third said laying his head back. "Does it hurt?" Soviet asked pressing down on the egg a small bit. "It's more being uncomfortable than pain, don't do that." He sighed out looking back. "I want to try something new," Soviet said into Reich's neck. He hummed. "It doesn't penetrate you, it just has pleasures me a bit."Soviet said." Reich sighed, "And your not going to shut up till I say yes?" "Yup." Reich rolled his eyes. "fine, Just be gentle," Reich said. "Ok, take your pants off-" 

_Smut_

Nearly five minutes later Reich was sitting on his husband's lap. Soviet pushed it into his thighs and close to Reich's cunt. He started to thrust against the other's thighs and groan. Soft moaning came from Reich who laid his head back. " _You like this?~ You like it when I push my thick cock between your thighs and rub your cunt with it?~"_ Reich moaned and nodded. " _I-I'm more sensitive you know thAT"_ Reich moaned out before having Soviet's hand in his throat. " _You want the kids to hear your whorish moans?"_ Reich shook his head. " _Then keep it shut or I'll gag it!"_ Soviet growled and Reich followed the order. He suddenly had trouble keeping his mouth shut feeling Soviet rub his clit. " _Who's daddy's good boy?~" "I-I am~ Fuck~"_ Reich moaned before feeling something hot on his thighs. He cums whimpering feeling the egg as it increases the pressure on the opening to his cervix. "D-Don't do that again..."He said siding down a bit. Soviet chuckled and grabbed a hand full of cum. He brought it to Reich's mouth who instantly started to suck on his hand. "Good boy.~" He cleaned the excess and pushed the other on the bed laying down. Reich whined feeling the egg slide to the right side of his body. Rolling his eyes Soviet cuddled the other's neck. "you're adorable." Reich hummed wrapping his legs around the other's Waist. Wincing forgetting that they weren't wearing pants. " _I love you,"_ Reich said. Soviet smiled. " **Love you too."**

The two cuddled for the rest of the night. 


	3. Pregnancy-3-6 months.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning-  
> Third Reich x Soviet  
> Mentioned WWII  
> Stalin & Hitler Mention.  
> Cunt/Pussy/ETC, is used to describe genitalia.  
> Head the Tags.
> 
> Italic=Russian  
> Bold=German
> 
> Third gets close to the due date and more uncomfortable. Soviet gets a call from His country's leader.

Reich was on the couch with an Ice pack on his head. Russia was at school and Soviet had taken Germany due to the other's migraine that had appeared. He kept his head laid back keeping his eyes closed. This was one of his least favorite things about carrying. Yes, he loved feeling the bump, Yes he loved knowing that he had a child coming soon, but he could live without the migraines and the pain in his uterus. He groaned hearing a call. Getting up he went over and picked it up. " **Yes?"** _"They know you're there."_ **"W-What?** **Who?** " _"The allies. They called Stalin and told him you may still be alive and to check me."_ Reich stood up. " **Germany?"** " _I took him to dad's, You should head here as soon as you can."_ **"On my way"** Reich got up and grabbed a trench coat that was haphazardly on the floor. He smiled smelling the faint smell of Soviets cologne and vodka. He was too small for it to fit properly. He went to the kitchen and grabbed water, red face paint, and the keys before leaving and locking the door. He could just walk there, just hide the swastika on his face. He covered it with the face paint and leaving keeping his head down. He made it to the building and entered It quickly heading towards His husband's office. He made it and saw Soviet look up at him. He smiled and walked over kissing the other who kissed back. _"Here,"_ Soviet pulled back and had Third sit in his lap. The other was curling in his lap when the phone rang. He hid his face more into Soviet's chest, his head throbbing so much he couldn't hear Soviet. Talking over the phone. Soviet kept his hand on Third’s hip feeling a new wave of protection running threw him. He felt Soviet run his hands along his spine, ” **W-Who was that?** ” ” _Stalin. He knows you are here_.” Reich whimpered. ” **when will he be here?”** _”with how he sounded over the phone, in five minutes.” ”Here, ”_ Soviet went over to a corner and grabbed a pillow that was in one of the desk drawers. Soviet laid him into the corner and pulled the over large Trench Coat on him and put his that was hung in the corner over him in a way that hides his face. Suddenly the painting shot open and Soviet stood as a human walked towards him. ” _What you are doing is treason! You are knowingly hiding a wanted criminal! His head deserved to be blown off like his human!”_ A chuckle erupted from Soviets' throat. _”You see Stalin, what you process Criminal? Is an excellent choice. But you would be mistaken, he is in **my**_ _land, and I have found an alternative to having a gun to his head. He is protected by my orders, he will not be touched by anyone of you, Do I make my self clear?”_ The air became Hot and Stalin was forced to the wall. ” _And tell the allies that if anyone steps foot onto my land, I will willingly escort them off._ ”Nodding the Russian left and the Painting slammed closed. The communist country walked over to where his husband laid and looked at him. ”Fuck you.” Third said. ”You know I find it hot when you do that.”The Country chuckled. ”Maybe I should intimidate you more~” Soviet smirked. ”not now, My head is murdering me.” Rolling his eyes Soviet laid by the other and put his hand on The other's cheek. ”What did you mean when you said alternative?” Soviet Chuckled, the room turning hot and his hand went to the other’s chin. 

_”You’ll see my маленький мазохист~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> маленький мазохист- Little Masochist.
> 
> This is going to be a little bit of Russian(Possibly more would show up)but I thought that you guys wanted to take a break from smut. 
> 
> But the next chapter will have Smut. (Plus Reich making a nest and explaining what he is and shit.) 
> 
> Stay bright-  
> Moony.


	4. Pregnancy-6-9 Months.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reich makes a nest and he explains what he is, He then realizes how much more sensitive he is. 
> 
> Also, 4 countries don't know how to fucking knock! 
> 
> Warning-  
> Third Reich x Soviet  
> Mentioned WWII  
> Stalin & Hitler Mention.  
> Cunt/Pussy/ETC, is used to describe genitalia.  
> Head the Tags.
> 
> Italic=Russian  
> Bold=German

Reich was Stealing Pillows, Blankets, and some of Soviet’s clothes. He was now curled up in one of Soviet’s Trench Coats enjoying the smell. He had no pants on and no underwear. The other was at the office, The two’s sons were at school. (Germany finally getting into a school.) Reich’s body had grown sensitive in the past few months, now he couldn't wear anything without whimpering and moaning. Which started last night. He was excited to see what the older was going to do to him. He knew this was around the time he has a second heat in a way. He jumped hearing a door open. Looking up he saw Soviet there. The other was smiling looking down at the half-naked male. ”this is new.” He said and moves to run his hand up the other's hip. A whine and kick from Reich was the reaction he got. Chuckling he ran his fingers lightly along the other’s thigh. A squeal and another kick. ” _You are so far gone aren't you?~”_ Hesmirked down. He then ran his fingers into his skin. ” _Do you like this~“ “Y-Yes, Please don’t do that.”_ Soviet smirked. “ _I’m on break, I’ve been left alone recently~ And The kids will be gone till 3:30.”_ Soviet said in a flirty sing-song tone. “ _S-Sovi, it’s 10am, I’m not going to handle cock warming you for 5 and a half ho-Oh fuck!”_ Reich whimpered feeling the others hand move to his cunt. Reich’s eyes were half lidded. “ _Ready to head to The office?~_ ” Reich whimpered and nodded. His Cunt unable to produce any thing to make it like an actual heat, and he couldn’t produce an egg. He just felt as if his body was on fire, and that he felt pressure where his uterus was. Reich had slipped his pants up and whimpered feeling them rub against his sensitive area’s. 

  
These are time where he hated being a demon hybrid, no just that, a kraken demon hybrid. (He had a choice of forming wings or 8 tentacles.) he could easily form a vagina at will but then have a dick the next. Usually this happened when he was in heat but he could form it at will. He then could easily bind several people down with his Tentacles and his wings could easily encase his children with them he done that with Germany a lot, the two were alone and when he was drained he easily could wrap his wings around the boy and softly sing to him. He often found himself drinking but He always reminded himself that Germany needed him. So he often kept the boy in the crooks of his wings keeping him warm. He would Only have the child stay in his room, his door locked and a revolver by his bed side table. Germany’s bed was in the farthest corner from the door while Reich’s bed was right by it.

He had in fact pointed his gun at several Soldiers who decided to wake him up. 

Reich kept his legs together. Hating how sensitive he is. He was attempting to curl up into the others Coat the nest he made kept him in a safe mind set. He was trying to breath in the scent liking the safe feeling he got from it. For the next two months he would not want to leave the nest he built and him mainly eating fruits or meats basing on what the gender is. (Isn't a confirmed way of telling but it gives an idea.)

He squeaked feeling a hand grip his thigh. The male whined and gripped the hand trying to rip it off. He was way too sensitive for this. He had cocked warmed the other before. (The two had made a silent agreement meant to never tell The twins. Like Russia who they would never tell that he was conceived in the back of a Soviet’s car.) but that ended up him tied over the desk and a call from his father that Weimar is now a country. He had rightfully kicked Soviet in the balls for making him squeal on a call with his father. ” _Maybe I should call good old daddy and make you make that beautiful sound again on the phone, make him listen as I fuck his son into the table.~”_ he noticed the others red face _“Your an exhibitionist aren't you?~ Had you pleasured yourself while on call with me?~ every time you laid in bed away?~”_ Reich whimpered. The grip lessened. Reich noticed that the two were at the office. Soviet and him got out and Reich kept his face hidden. The two made it to the Soviets' office. 

Soviet closed the blinds and locked the painting. He eagerly brought Reich to the desk and the other pulled his pants down. Soviet smirked at Reich's whimper. He brought his pants down enough to pull his cock out. Putting lube on himself he had Reich sit on him. Listening to the other nearly scream as he pushed into Reich his fingers went to the back of the other's throat. Reich gagged on the digits. “You don't want them to hear.” Soviet said into the other's ear Reich nodded. Soviet pulled his fingers out and wiped his hands on a random piece of clothing. Reich laid back and closed his eyes. He felt tears enter them.

Why did the Soviet want him still?

He backstabbed the other. He only brought hurt and pain... 

A buck into him caused the thought to leave. He whimpered as Liquid Coated the Russians Uniform. Soviet pressed his face into the other's neck bucking up. He looked to see the door open and his eyes locked on a red British male. He noticed three other countries behind him. He smiled and looked at them. Reich started to fight Soviet, seeing them Reich screamed out as Soviet bucked into him. “I think you all need to learn to knock. 

Reich screamed as cum filled him. 


	5. Pregnancy-10-11 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reich is due, Soviet calls off of work, and Kids are born.
> 
> Warning-  
> Third Reich x Soviet  
> Mentioned WWII  
> Stalin & Hitler Mention.  
> Cunt/Pussy/ETC, is used to describe genitalia.  
> Head the Tags.
> 
> Italic=Russian  
> Bold=German

Reich was curled into Soviet in the small nest he made. Soviet had felt the other turn over several times in his sleep. He also had noticed him continually closing his legs, as if he was keeping something in. He started to slightly whimper. Soviet woke up to Reich clawing at his chest. Reich was asleep but liquid continually poured out of him. 

Well fuck. 

Soviet got Reich up and moved to between his legs, his back against the other's chest as the older laid his back against the headboard. Reich felt tears in his eyes. He screamed as more liquid poured out. Soviet always hated this, the sadistic side didn't, but his ethical side Yes, The other was in actual pain. Reich gripped the bedding and started to cry. Tears dripped down his cheeks as He closed his legs trying to prevent the flow from ruining the bed. He started to mumble curses in German as Soviets felt for the egg. He jumped feeling a second bump. “There's two...” “Jesus fuck.” Reich said laying back opening his legs. Soviet pressed a kiss into Reichs cracked temple. Reich whimpered. Soviets hand went between the eggs, Reich nodded. He held the blankets and started to push. 

His white turned red as blood pressure went up to his face. Crying he calmed down. “Do be fair it's easier for you to have eggs than kids.” “ **Shut up,”** Reich said. Soviet moved his legs to where Reichs were held open. Soviet felt where the egg ended and sighed. “You're not even close to the opening.” He said. “ **Sh-Shit,** ” Reich said shakily. “A-Are you open?” Soviet said worriedly. “ **I-I think.”** Reich gripped the bed. “C-can you feel?” He asked. Soviet nodded and kissed the other pressing his fingers into him. Reich whimpered and attempted to close his legs. Soviet made it to the opening of the others Uterus and pressed his fingers against it. Easily pressing one in. But unable to press a second in. “You're too tight,” he said. Pulling his fingers out. He grabbed a towel and dried his hands off. " **Fucking Christ"** Reich said laying back and closing his eyes. Soviet ran his knuckles against the other's abdomen trying to dull what the other felt. "Cool down the room," Soviet said. Soon the room went down in temperature and Reich sighed out in relief. His body loosened and fluid flown out of him faster. Reich cried out as Soviet pressed to have one of the eggs moving. "You know you have to," Soviet said. Reich nodded and started to help by pushing, The egg moving faster than what it was doing before. 

Suddenly the pressure ended and Reich laid back as his husband gently took the egg that fell out of Reich, He moved it to the side and ran his knuckles over the small bulge in Reich's abdomen. Reich whimpered and closed his eyes. " **A few minutes...Please."** Soviet nodded. His knuckles still moving. Suddenly Reich Moved up and looked at Soviet and Nodded. He cries out as Soviet pushed on the egg trying to guide it out. Reich felt it fall out and he laid back closing his eyes. **"W-Whats their gender?"** Reich asked. Soviet picked them up and looked before smiling chuckling. "Two more boys." Reich chuckled and smiled. **"Ukraine and Estonia.** " He said. Soviet nodded and Got up taking the eggs to the bassinet, He laid them gently in one and made a note to pick a second up. He went and got a bath drawn for his husband and took the other laying him down. While the other Was in there he Changed the Sheets and flipped the mattress over. He changed the sheets and made the bed. Going over and calling Stalin explaining that he would be gone for a few weeks. 

After helping his husband with cleaning and getting dressed Soviet went over and laid the male down. Reich immediately passed out and Soviet laid by the other. HE looked at the bassinet and smiled.

Maybe it's a fresh start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I never meant for this story to have a fucking Plot. 
> 
> Stay Bright  
> -Moony


	6. Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Takes around 4 months after the last Chapter,  
> Ukraine and Estonia would've hatched and Soviet would've been comfortable with the allies knowing that Reich was living with him. So Him and Stalin Talking is to Explain two things, 
> 
> -Why Reich was taken in so easily by Soviet.  
> -And The genetics of how I do things for these Characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-  
> Third Reich x Soviet  
> Mentioned WWII  
> Stalin & Hitler Mention.  
> Cunt/Pussy/ETC, is used to describe genitalia.  
> Head the Tags.
> 
> STALIN APPEARS AND IS A MAIN CHARACTER SOMEWHAT IN THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> Also, a Small Reference to Hitler x Stalin but not enough to be considered 'Cannon' In this universe. (IE, I don't care what you ship, but take responsibility for what you write or Draw, It's not my life that is screwed up. If that ship is fucked up, understand what territory you are stepping on.)

Soviet was working when the painting opened looking up he saw his leader walk-in. He nodded for the Papers to be put down and went back to signing things. Stalin looked to see a New picture frame and picked it up. It was Soviet, Reich, West and East, Russia, Germany, and two new kids. Pointing to them he spoke, _"Who?" "Estonia and Ukraine. Twins."_ Stalin grumbled. _"Why do you stay with him? He betrayed you. He deserves to have his head blown off."_ Stalin said looking at Soviet. Soviet sighed and grabbed his flask and took a drink. " _Sit."_ Stalin listened and did so looking at his friend. _"When the pact was broken, I was hurt, I felt as if he abandoned me. Yes, Then if I saw him I would've blown his head off, but as time went on, Something felt off, When I would try to send letters, he would send them back. When I tried to get the answer as to why He would ignore me. I know my husband has a coward streak but as far as I know, He would never ignore me like that, especially with how far he was into his pregnancy"_ Soviet Ignored the grossed-out look of Stalin and continued talking. _"I knew something was wrong, I knew that if I did kill him, He would never tell me why. Some of it might've been love, most worry. The driving force of why I took him in so easily is because I knew from that moment on, He would never do it again, He faced me like a man. For the most part."_ Soviet said and took a swig of his Vodka. _"I knew that if he were to do it again though...He would not be here."_ Soviet said, a tint of Sadness showing up. _"We have been married for 28 years, We've been through worst,"_ Soviet said. " _I still don't understand."_ Soviet sighed. " _For reference purposes, imagine you and Hitler being together, Wait, and everything that happened, did happen, How would you react? React to hearing about him committing suicide, To being burned at the stake essentially. How would you feel?"_ Soviet said. Stalin was silent. _"When I found out what happened to the leader, I was overjoyed that Reich was with me, That I had my son, Germany, Back. I know that if Reich wasn't the 'Mother' to my children, I would've been overjoyed that he was dead."_ Soviet said. 

It was quiet between the two Before Stalin looked at the picture. " _How did Russia get the blue?"_ Soviet chuckled knowing that he was trying to divert the conversation. " _I wish I knew, My guess it's because Reich's 'mother' had some type of blue in their flag, but we don't know, It could've just happened. Usually, the offspring of our world either have the parent's flags combined or the colors, Mainly for me and Reich that would be Red as it's a common color for us both." "Now if you excuse me I have to get back to work."_ Soviet went back to work and Stalin left. The painting closing behind him. 

Soviet looked at the phone before setting his pen down, He locked the Painting and threw a Black blanket over it. He grabbed the phone and put a number in. Holding the phone to his ear he started to speak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short-  
> but, here is a fact about Stalin, 
> 
> HE IS 5'5! 
> 
> Hitler is 5'9. 
> 
> The fact that the heights are off with how I thought they were is weird. (I honestly thought Stalin was 5'11/6'0) 
> 
> And That Stalin is only 4 inches taller than me- 
> 
> That's nice...
> 
> But I think this is a clear enough answer as to why Soviet took Reich in, obviously the more the story goes on, the more will be revealed about the two. But thanks for Reading! 
> 
> Stay Bright  
> -Moony.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You on the fucked side of Countryhumans! If this is your entrance into the fandom, don't go off of this book. 
> 
> but Bullwhips are (From what I heard and read) Are to be used by experienced dom's. I found a FAQ on it, Soviet and Reich are both obviously in this experienced in the BDSM culture. Also, before any of you are ticked that I'm not following what was normal in the 1940s, GFY, Countryhuman's weren't real.
> 
> (Obviously, I'm not going to have them have Iphones and shit.)
> 
> But what I'm about to say is very important to anyone dabbling in the BDSM Culture,  
> Do not go off of fanfictions. 
> 
> I don't care, (Fun fact this was written by someone who doesn't do BDSM and probably legally can't do it in the year 2020.)  
> but if you stayed till the end I will point out some stuff that will be important in any relationship, 
> 
> Use safe words. (Word that is not normal to moan out and shit, like some type of food, (IE, Blueberries) 
> 
> Set limits, Always do this, (From what I've read this is important.) Like if your partner does something you don't want to do or like, TELL THEM! Don't let them manipulate you into doing it! No means NO! If they don't listen, then it's more than likely not a healthy relationship!
> 
> Like I said before Bullwhips are to only be used by Experienced Doms, This is a story from someone by the name of Paul on the FAQ-  
> "On an intimate night at home with my submissive securely tied to the bed, I was throwing my 4′ bullwhip over her head popping it and letting the end brush against her thigh. In my desire to frighten her I was concentrating on walking it higher up her inner thigh and forgot about the ceiling fan. When the fall caught in the fan blade I just kept following thru and in a single second my romantic night was over and the fan was not so delicately laying atop my sub. LESSON ONE: always check for clearance a 4′ bullwhip means an 8′ ball of potential objects to break."  
> From what I believe is the beginner's whip, is the horsewhip. I can't stop you from using bullwhips, but keep in mind that they are to be used by experienced people. 
> 
> (Again, never done BDSM but from the story above, you can tell why I believe that.)
> 
> Use lube, Again, do not go off of this story(In later chapters), Reich is a hardcore masochist/Sadist in my eyes, and the same can be said with Soviet. The two are knowingly taking the risk of causing some harm to Reich. But this is what google has to say about it- 
> 
> "Having sex without lubricant may be unpleasant. Friction with dry skin can be uncomfortable, even painful. Friction during intercourse can also cause tiny tears in the thin skin of the vagina, penis, or anus. This increases your and your partner's risk of sexually transmitted infections (STIs)."
> 
> I don't think it's a very good idea to have sex when there is a pregnancy involved-
> 
> Also, piss will show up in some way in the story, Idk how sanitary that is- 
> 
> Also, there are Gorey FF out there that have people being cut open, Don't think that's very healthy to do. (Found a Poland and Germany one, and an Imperial Japan and Fascist Italy one. (It doesn't show up here but decided to bring it up.)
> 
> This is all from me reading fanfiction and doing research afterwords. Do your own research and shit. 
> 
> Stay Bright-  
> Moony.


End file.
